fairy tails wind dragon
by falloutgod
Summary: knowing full well what naruto would be treated like if he remanded in the village. The third hokage and others use a forbidden jutsu that ripped space apart. The sent naruto into the ripe knowing full well he would be happier there i don't own anything


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000196 EndHTML:0000024900 StartFragment:0000002385 EndFragment:0000024864 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/35011/Desktop/Fair y%20tail%E2%80%99s%20wind%

**Fairy tail's wind dragon**

**Pairing: NarutoxErza **

**Summary: Knowing full well what the village will grow and hate Naruto Hiruzen and others use a forbidden jutsu invented by Tobirama's space-time jutsu to send him into a different domination.**

Anger, disappointment, sadness. Those where the emotions that traveled through the third Kami no Shinobi or the Sandaime Hokage. His name was Sarutobi Hiruzen, these emotions were caused by the one's that dwelled in his village. 79% of the villagers demanded the death of the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. A boy that held back the bujii named Kyuubi no Yoka. He was a hero, well some thought. But every thought he was just a demon. They thought that he should be publicly exsiccated or turned into a weapon of mass distraction. The elder kage would and couldn't let this happen to the boy. So he thought for days and nights thinking of the best solution for the boy. He couldn't let him life in other villages and it was too dangerous. But then he found it, an old scroll his pass sensei created to rip a door within time and space. That was his only chance; this is how he would save the boy who disserved to look up as a hero.

Four people surrounded a large circle with a sleeping toddler in the middle. These four men were Kakashi Hataka, Jiraya, Hiruzen, and the last Itachi Uchiha. Each man was here to pay his respects for the young boy. The even left a small box with ninja teaches history of his homeland and his family. "Is every one ready?" The third asked in a chocked voice. He wanted to cry. The boy's father was like his grandson. Here was his child, being sent into a different world because he made a stupid mistake.

"Hai!" They yelled. All four started to go through hand signs that looked like a blur. They didn't know how long they were there. But it felt like eternity.

"Forbidden art: Open the portal of another world!" They all yelled in unison as a blast of chakara so strong ever living creator in the fire nation felt the energy. The small child and box were surrounded by a black bubbling energy before it all disappeared.

'Minato Kushina I'm so sorry.' Were the thoughts of kakashi, Jiraya and Hiruzen watching the child vanish from their world.

**Other side.**

A massive dragon flew through the skies scanning the ground for what every created that power. HE hasn't felt something on this scall since he went toe to toe with the god of wind. But that wasn't the weirdest part. It didn't feel like magic. This energy was thinker; it was filled with deadly energy with the power to kill by just sensing the energy. 'There.' HE thought looking down at a open field. HE dived bomb landing on the ground. What he found shocked him was that in infant was laying their crying child with a stuffed frog and a box on the ground. He blinked before picking the small toy giving it to the small baby. HE laughed chewing on the small toy. "What's this?" He said taking the box with a letter tape to it. The dragon eyes narrowed seeing what the note said. "Humans so stupid. They let their fear control their lives. Are you the same boy?" He said looking at the child. The small human stopped blinking a few times looking at the massive weight best. He giggled patting the dragon on his head. "Well boy, you are a fool or a very brave boy." HE quietly said seeing the boy pat him as if he was a dog. "You know the other dragons and gods adopted a kid. Maybe it's my turn." He mumbled taking the box and child into his arm taking off into the sky.

Six years later.

"Wake up Old man!" A Six-year-old boy yelled into a large dragon's ear.

"Shut up!" The dragon yelled looking at the blond boy. Naruto grew up quickly from a defenseless child. Well you had to be to learn his magic. Many people thought fire was the strongest and most difficult elemental magic to master. O how hard they were. To control wind using emotions could kill both your allies and your self for a simple reason. Unlike his little sisters air magic wind didn't heal. It cut, slashed and crushed. It was leather making it extremely hard to control.

"I got it!' He yelled jumping back and forth.

"Got what?"

"The wind palm!" He yelled happily. "Come one I want to show you!" He yelled running out from the cave. The dragon signed following the blond boy. The boy was standing about ten feet from a very large bolder. "Wind palm of the wind dragon!" He yelled as his opened palm strike the bolder. The large bolder was turned to mere pebbles before the dragons vary eyes.

'That's supposed to be a C-class spell. But he made it into an S-class. Naruto you surprise me around every turn.' He thought seeing the blond jump around haply. "Come on Naruto, let me show you a knew spell." He said as a wind magic symbol appeared in his hands.

Two years later

Naruto couldn't believe what his first mission was. The old fool gave him a job. He was so existed finely able to prove his skills in the heat of battle. But instead he was baby-sitting a barley a year old child. The baby was a girl with large brown eyes and dark blue hair. She was the daughter of the old man's sister. He name was Wendy the wind dragon slayer. "Your so cute!" He yelled hugging the small child. The baby giggled as she patted the blond on the checks. "This is way better then a boring old mission. "He said as he lid down on a sling playing with the small child. "You know my hair isn't a jungle." He said as the blue haired girl played with his hair. She giggled sitting on his chest playing with his finger. "This is the start of some thin- what is that smell." He said smelling a discussing order in the air. He looked t the small baby. "O Kami please tells me she didn't." He said lifting the child up smelling her. The smell was so discussing the dragon slayer passed out with swirls in his eyes.

Three years later

Naruto couldn't believe what he was reading. It told him about were he was born and about his true mother and father. That he sealed a massive demon inside of his stomach. How his grandfather and multiple others performed a forbidden jutsu that tore a hole in space and time. He looked through the scrolls that they left him. The history and maps of the shinobi world. Pictures of his mother, father and other men and women. Each one left him a scroll. A man named Gay gave him a scroll on how to open the gates and his strong and rolling fist taijutsu style. Kakashi and Hiruzen gave him a large library of ninjutsu. Many others gave him scrolls on other combat styles. Like genjutsu and kenjutsu. But there were three scrolls. One was the history of the Uzumaki clan. The second a large store of fuunijtsu, the last was from a man named Itachi Uchiha. When he opened the scroll a large raven clawed his eyes before disappearing. He hand no clue what happened but his eyes felt like they were being scoped out with a rusted spooned. After a week he was finely able to read the scroll. It read about an eye technique called the sharingan or copy well eye. He spent years training in both visible and mentally. He changes demandable. He become like the wind it's self. He was calm collative. But during battle he was powerful, quite and everything in his way was destroyed.

Two years later.

**"****Needle barrage of the wind dragon!"** A blond boy yelled latching a barrage of deadly needles of wind that could cut clean through diamonded. He launched this deadly attack at men in masked that he knew worshiped Zeffer. The blond was heading towered a beach to hang and rest from a rough week of training. On the road fireballs were destroying the trees and ground close to him. He was able to come out only to be face to face with over forty men. The attack ripped three men completely apart leaving only a bloody mess. HE ducked under a large browed sword taking out his staff crashing it into the mans ribs. The sound of bones shattering could be heard miles away. "**Dome of the Wind Dragon**." He said as a dome of pure wind blacked the incoming attacks.** "Blades of the wind dragon!"** He yelled as multiple blades were launched from his staff cutting down the numbers.

"Kill him!" The leader yelled charging the boy. His fist were engulfed in dark energy, he punched the ground as a small earthquake ripped the ground apart throwing the blond dragon slayer from his balance.

"Raton. Lighting wave!" He yelled slamming his staff onto the ground as a large field of lighting shot through the ground burning or electrocution every one in a ten feet perimeter. He dodged the over sized man fist before channeling a very large amount of chakara into his hand punching the mans chest destroying everything. The man fell onto the ground creating a small dust cloud.

"I suspect you stop Uzumaki." A bull-man said looking at the blond. "Or they will die." He said as multiple men armed with blades surrounded the people. The blond eyes narrowed seeing the shacking men, women and children begging for their lives. Naruto had two chooses. 1: Give up and be sent to a slave camp. 2: Let the people die and save him. A dark voice within his head told him that he was more important then them and let them die. But that wasn't him. He dropped every scroll and weapon he had. Witch happened to be a large armory. The men charged throwing him into the ground putting his hand onto his back putting a handcuffs that candled magic onto him.

"Mission completed hadies-sama." The wired man said disappearing into the sky.

Naruto watched men talk amounts themselves as they drove over the sea heading towered a lager demonic looking tower in silent. When landed they were harshly dragged into different prison cells. He was the last one as the guards smiled looking at the boy.

"So you're the great demon within the storm. You look pretty pathetic to me. A demon no way a pussy like you disserves the rak-AAA." He screamed as the blond used his magic to cut the mans arm off. "Kill him!" He yelled clucking his bleeding stump of an arm. The man browed his sword down aiming to kill the blond.

"Stop!" A heavy voice shouted. The four men and boy looked up seeing a very large man. "You will not kill the blond. Master had very important plans for him. You can do what you please but if I hear that he is killed I will kill you." HE said seeing the four nod before walking away.

"Well boys show we." One asked activating the caller as multiple bolts of lighting shot through the blond. The men smiled before beating the boy.

Rod singed, he was here for over thirteen years. He took care of six children that coulden't remember what it felt like having a full stomach. Sho, Wally, millione, jelleio and his little Erza. He just sent them to bed and they were sleeping soundly, well in till the sound of men yelling in pain and fighting came through the halls. The bright blue haughty lights of the colors shown through the cell.

"The demon willn't go down!" A man yelled sending a large ball of fire down the hall. "Eat this brat." A man yelled as an explosion went through the tower.

"Fangs of the wind dragon!" A male teen yelled as men cried out in pain.

"Gravity magic times ten!" A deep haughting voice yelled as a body hit the cell door so hard it cracked.

"Damn the brat really lives up to the name." He heard on say pulling a bloody boy maybe fourteen away from the cell. He flung the door open before throwing the boy into the cell before leaving. The boy was barley breathing, his head in the ground and bleeding heavily. Erza was the first to reacted heading towered the blond flipping him over where his head was no longer in the ground.

"Oji is he okay?" She asked completely worried looking at the state of the blond. The elder man walked up kneeling towered the boy. He was about to heal the boy but he froze. His wounds, they were healing at in incredible rate. But that wasn't the weirdest part. The wounds were steaming; steam was coming out from his cuts, burns and burses. "What's going on?" She asked completely confused how the blond was healing without the old mages help.

"It seems like he has a regeneration ability." He said looking at the girl as multiple question marks appeared over here head. "He has a rare magic that heals your wounds."

"He knows magic!" She yelled haply looking at the unction's blond.

"Hai, let's go Erza lets get some sleep, by tomorrow are friend will be awake." HE smiled. The young girl nodded laying down next to the boy. The man raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. He laid down before falling asleep.


End file.
